


This Love

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Happy Ending, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This love is new and wonderful and Tony doesn't want to taint its purity, its magic. Doesn't want to share.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	This Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Loki/Tony so I hope I did them justice!

If you had ever told a younger Tony that one day he would be dating a God, he would have laughed at you. As it is, he’s curled around the God of Mischief. Unexpected, certainly, but so worth it. 

Loki had appeared in his workshop one day. Tony had been wary, mistrustful. Given their history he had reason to be. But Loki had told him why he was there and he had proved himself to Tony. Had proved himself over and over and now there wasn’t anyone Tony trusted more in the world. Loki easily belonged in the small list of people Tony trusted with not only his life but with the life of his friends, his family. After Obadiah there were few people who made that list. 

Loki had come back to earth to solve an issue he'd encountered with a jilted lover from days long past and Tony had helped him. The fact that Loki was willing to admit that he needed help was reason enough for Tony to say yes. He could tell that Loki was a proud man, one who would not just admit any short-comings. Tony was much the same when it came to a lot of things. It was something he had learned young. Show you are the best unless it is beneficial to portray something else. Never just admit to failure because it can cost you. 

Their alliance turned into a friendship of sorts until it grew to something much more than that. Something so beautiful, something worth fighting for. One day Loki had kissed him and they had never really stopped kissing since. Tony hopes they never will. His boyfriend is a skilled kisser, as skilled as he is with many things. It's a gift. 

They haven't told the team just yet though Tony knows they should. Knows secrets never last long, especially not when some of your roommates are spies. But he wants to bask in the sweetness of this love a little bit longer, until it is time to face the music and they can’t avoid the real world any longer. This love is new and wonderful and Tony doesn't want to taint its purity, its magic. Doesn't want to share. 

That wish is not meant to come true, it seems. As the Avengers have just burst into Tony’s bedroom and see him as he embraces Loki. There are shouts, looks of worry and confusion. Until Tony raises up his hand and tells them he will explain. 

It takes a while for the team to understand, especially for Clint. Which Tony gets. He never imagined this either. But love is a strange thing and love is what he feels for Loki. There is no other word to describe it. There is no one and nothing else that matters more to Tony now. He can only hope his teammates understand. 

He loves Loki's body and his voice, his mind and even his magic. Every single inch of him has Tony captivated. How could he love Loki, people had asked. But how could he not? 

It takes a long time, a time filled with talks and uneasiness and mistrust, but eventually the team grows to understand Tony's feelings, his and Loki's relationship. Eventually they even consider him one of their own. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have the same username on tumblr as I do on here :)


End file.
